Secrets Out
by Bella ilys
Summary: What will happen when Kim returns to Seaford with Jacks daughter and an engagement ring from Jack's enemy Brody. Will Jack find out that he has a daughter and will Kim and Jack rekindle their love? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1. Seaford here we come

**Hi guys,**  
**So this is ny first ever fanfiction so please cut me some slack and I hope you like it so I present Secrets out!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickin it never have, never will.**

**Kim's POV**  
Oh My God! How am I gonna tell him! As I approach Jack's table I see him with his arm around Donna's waist as she sat on his lap. I wish that was me 'focus Kim focus!' The closer I get the more nervous I feel. But I shouldn't be nervous I'm just telling my best friend 'hey I'm pregnant with your baby. Yeh bye'. Why are you so stupid Kim! I went to touch Jacks shoulder when Donna yells "Eww Jackie that ugly excuse for a girl is here" I turned a deep red and ran before my black belt skills took control and I wack those fake highlights out of her hair. I guess ill have to tell him at karate... with Jerry, Eddie and Milton. This was gonna be harder then I hoped.

As I enter the Bobbi Wasabi dojo my heart rate picked up. I look around and I couldn't see Jack anywhere so I went to Rudy's office. I ask Rudy for some private time with jack. He looked at me with a confused look on his face and said "he didn't tell you" my heart started to fall "what didn't he tell me?!" "well he was offered a film job in Australia and he left an hour ago" My everything stopped working for a minute before I ran home. Was Jack ever going to find out that he was a Dad?! I layed on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

_Six years later..._

"Mummy! Are we there yet?" I laughed as my daughter Vannessa started to whine. "Almost babe almost". She looked at me with a pout on her face. Uhh why did she look so much like Jack, with her brown eyes that made you melt to the cute little mole near her eye. Everything about her was a reminder of the man I loved and to a certain degree still love.

As we drove to my parents house in my home town Seaford I starred at the two rings on my finger, one a promise ring from Jack which he gave me when we dated and a week before we broke up which I kept meaning to take off but it brought me some memories of good times and Vanessa. The other was a proposal ring from Jack's old enemy Brody. I thought going to my parent's house might clear my mind. Brody wants to marry me but Vanessa hates him, with a passion! You see I love Brody but I'm not in love with him, I think. Why is romance so hard. As I stare at Jack's promise ring I think about our memories together. Midnight picnics, black belt to black belt sparring. I can tell that I have a cheesy grin on my face. I feel like even though Jack and I are not together anymore if I married Brody I'd be cheating on him. Lets hope I can find out by the time I get back.

**Jack's POV**  
Seaford here I come! Right now I'm on a plane on my way back from shooting the karate games series. I decided I needed a break from Hollywood and I needed to see my family and friends I was gonna surprise them. I have missed this place so much! I wonder how Jerry and Mika are going? And Eddie and Grace, Milton and Julie? Kim, my Kimmy Crawford. I wonder how she's going. Knowing her she probably has her happy family with a man to protect her and a kid that would make her smile.

She was my only real love. I only dated Donna to keep up my bad boy and heartthrob image. I searched through my bag looking for something. I smiled as I lifted it up it was a letter to Kim about my feelings for her but I forgot to give it to her. But the one question that has been haunting me is what was she gonna tell me on the last day before I left before Donna interrupted her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2. Kim's girl**

**Hey Guys! Thank You sooo much for reviewing. The reviews made me soo happy! I'll try and upload the next chapter by tommowrow! Now onto Chapter 2**.

**Vanessa POV**

As we drove from our apartment in New York to Seaford we listened to my mum's One Direction CD. What does she see in these guys(no offense I'm a directioner!)  
As we drive mum starts smiling really big. I wonder if shes thinking about my dad. I wonder if he's strong and muscular or skinny and weak. I wonder if he's a celebrity or mabye he works at the fish and chip shop like my friend Kiara's dad.

Once we arrived at Nana and Pop's house Pop picked me up and said "Who are you? You look like a beautiful grown up girl" I giggled and said "Pop it's me". We all started laughing as Mum and Pop unpack the bags. Nana and Mum start whispering and mum keeps looking at Brody's stupid ring. What is the point of it! I hate Brody! As I walk closer Nana says to me "hey butterfly wanna come inside? I made brownies!" I ran to the kitchen and took 3 brownies and put them in my mouth. I love brownies!

Once we unpacked Mum and Pop went to the store and left me with Nana. As we sat watching Tom and Jerry cartoons I asked Nana "Am I ever gonna meet my dad? What happened to him?"

**Ruby POV (Kim's Mum)**

As soon as Nessa asked me about her dad I didn't know what to say. Zak and I think that Kim should tell Jack but she refuses. I look at Nessa and just nodd. She shrugged then fell asleep. I wish Kim would tell him!

**Vanessa POV**

When I woke up I decided to do some snooping around because when I get older I want to be a spy! I decide to look over the fence and I see a man in the Brewers front yard.

**Jack's POV**

As I walk up the driveway of my house I see a little girl with beautiful blonde waves looking at me over the fence. I went up to her and asked "Hi I'm Jack. Who are you?" The little girl replied with "I'm Nessa, the most amazing spy in the world, the Crawfords. beautiful granddaughter. How do you know the Brewers?" I chuckled at her cockyness a little before asking "Do you belong to Kim?" she replied "You never answered my question so why should I answer yours?" Yep defiantly Kim's. "I'm the Brewers son. But I have to go so mabye I'll see you round!" I gave her a hi-5 and then entered the house. I wonder who her dad is?

Sorry that this was short! I promise to update super soon. This chapter was a bit more about Vanessa


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Meetup**

_**Hey guys,**_

_**thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry for all the waiting. I just started school again but I will try to update at least once a week so keep those reviews coming, they encourage me to do more. So enjoy Ch 3 :D**_

**Kim's POV**  
Today Dad and I decided to take Nessa to the movies to see some new Karate movie Dad insisted to watch. Once we arrive at the theater I saw a big group of paparazzi around a table. My guess is that they are the stars of this movie. As we walk closer I heard someone yell "Kim!"

I turned around to see Jerry and Mika running towards me. I laugh and hug them. I asked them "Guys, what are you doing here?!" Nessa came and hugged me, looking scared. "Ah butterfly this is my friend Mika and Jerry" They both waved at Nessa.

"So why are you here?" I asked. Jerry replied "Because it's the premiere of Jacks new movie" Thats why Dad wanted me to come! Then I remember the little girl next to me. I gave her to mum and dad before asking Jerry and Mika "Can you distract Jack while Nessa and I sneak past?" They nodd and say "Neither of them know the other exists do they?" "Yep and I want it to stay that way" They nodd and walk over to Jack. As soon as Mika sends me the ok. I grab Nessa and run. Once the movie starts Mika and Jerry sit next to us. Once the opening scene comes up it reads "Karate Games 5" the memory that comes into my head is when jack and I were about to kiss then that crazy producer yelled "cut" I felt like killing the jerk. You see my character was killed off in the 3rd movie because I had to look after Nessa. As we exit the movie Nessa and I talk about our favorite and least favorite parts of the movie. Then all of a sudden I hear Nessa yell.

**Vanessa POV**  
As I talk to mum I see a guy who looked familiar but he was surrounded by paparazzi. All of a sudden I called out the guys name I yelled "Jack?! You never told me you were important!" I crossed my arms and gave him a stern look. He laughed at me and said "You never asked!" We start laughing and I look to see mum, who looks like she isn't breathing!

**Jack's POV**  
I run up to Nessa and give her a hug and spin her around as she giggled. I looked up to see a very scared Kim Crawford. "Hey Kim" I say. She yelled at me "Get your hands of my kid!" Nessa looked really scared and confused. "Its ok Nessa. I just need to talk to mum. Ok?" she nodded as Mr Crawford took her away. I decided to start a conversation "How have you been kimmy?" Shes started attacking me as I yelled in pain. "That's for calling me kimmy. And I've been fine, Nessa keeps me happy" Kim smiled as she thought about Nessa. I decided to take a risk. "So my guess is that you have your dog and a man to hold you at night." I stated.

**Kim's POV**  
When Jack said "So my guess is that you have your dog and a man to hold you at night." I didn't know how to respond so I just shrugged. He asked for a picture with Nessa and I. So Dad came over to take a photo as Nessa hugged Jack and Jack and I put her arms around each other. We looked like a happy family. This is the guilt and pain I wanted to avoid. You see Nessa has my blonde curls and my sassyness but she has Jacks melting brown eyes, a mole right next to her eye and his Cockyness. But what I'm still confused about is how did Nessa know who jack was?

**_A/N chapter 4 is coming super duper soon so keep reading and remember anything can happen is you take a chance! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome Back Jack**

**Hi Guys,**

**So this chapter is dedicated to my friend Ruby.**

**Ruby, this is for you (Taylor Swift and Ruby) **

**Love You.**

**PS. This is part one of my present to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Everything has Changed, wish I did but I don't :'(**

**Vanessa POV**  
As soon as we came back from the movie Mum seemed really spaced out. "Mum, Mum, Mum!" I yelled. She looked at me "yes babe?" "what's the matter?" I asked. She just nodded. As soon as we got home mum ran into grandma's arms and started crying. Grandpa came and picked me up and took me for icecream. Why won't anyone tell me whats up!

**Ruby's POV**  
As soon as Kim parks her car she runs up to me and bursts into tears. I see Zak take Nessa away so I bring Kim into the lounge room with a tub of choc chip icecream and two spoons. We sit down and I look at her "What's up?" "Mum I feel so bad!" she said as she took a giant spoonfull icecream. "What happened?" I asked. In between sobs she said "Jack was there, and he somehow had met Nessa before and this photo makes me cry". She hands me a photo of her, Jack and Nessa. I have to admit they would make a happy family. "Look at the sparkle in Jack and Nessa's eyes! They look like they are perfect for each other!" she yelled between sobs.

I tried to calm her down "Well to take your mind of things were invited to a surprise welcome back party for..." I realized who the party was for and freaked out. "for who?" she said impatiently "Jack" I whispered. She just nodded and sighed "Nessa and I will be their". I sighed as she went to get ready.

**Kim's POV**  
I went upstairs to get dressed. I put on a pretty dress that had a love heart neck cut and a really pretty peach coloured skirt. I put on a long necklace. I curled my hair, put half up and a little makeup. I went down stairs and put Nessa in shorts and a cropped top.

**Nessa's POV**  
Mum put some really pretty clothing on me and I left my hair out. Mum grabbed her bag and shoved her phone, wallet and makeup bag in it and put it on her shoulder. "Shall we go Butterfly?" I giggled "Yes, Mamma". We slowly walked to the brewers and we all hid, waiting for Mr Brewer's appearance.

**Jack's POV**  
I got a call from Mum saying to come home asap. So I got in my car and drove home. I put in the keys and enter. I heard my mum yell "hi honey". I walked into the lounge and it was pitch black, I turned on the lights and everyone jumped up and yelled "Welcome Back Jack!" I looked to find my parents, friends and the wasabi warriors staring at me. "Really, Thanks Dudes! Well enjoy this party!" I yelled as the wasabi warriors came with there wives and children. "Hey Dudes!" I bro hugged Jerry, Milton and Eddie, hugged Kim, Mika, Julie and Grace and hi-5ed Jerry's kid Carl, Milton's kids Vicki and Nik and Eddie's kid Laeticia. I ran up to Nessa and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek as she giggled.

As all the woman went to gossip and the kids went to play I started talking to Jerry. "Hey dude, what's up with Kim? Who's Nessa's dad? Is she married? Whos the husband?" I started harassing him with questions.

**Jerrys POV**  
I didn't know how to answer but I decided to tell him the truth he deserved to know the truth to all the questions... but one. I said "Ok, here's the deal. Kim is not married but may be engaged soon. You see, Brody proposed to her last month and she's been given 3 months to make a decision. And Nessa's dad... Ask her yourself." He looked like he was thinking about a way to get Kim back. His eyes sparked with excitement, this was gonna be an interesting night.

**Kim's POV**  
I see Jack come up to the stage as Frank finishes his painful version of 'One Thing' by One Direction. Jack gets up and says "Thanks all for coming and now I am going to sing a duet. So Kimmy would you come sing a song with me?" my heart leaped out of my chest. The last time Jack asked me to sing a duet he asked me to be his girlfriend. I nodded and walked up to the stage. Jack smiles at me as the opening credits appear for 'Everything has changed'.

_Jack_ **Kim** Both:

**All I knew this morning when I woke**  
**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**  
**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**  
**Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**  
**In the back of my mind making me feel like**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel_  
_Taking flight, making me feel right like_

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**Come back and tell me why**  
**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.**  
**And meet me there tonight**  
**And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**All I know is we said, "Hello."**  
**So dust off your highest hopes**  
**All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is_ everything has changed.

I smiled at Jack as we finished. I pranced of the stage and had a smile on my face all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Date Night**

**Hi Ya'll **  
**This chapter is were it starts to get dramatic! Dun Dun Dun!**

**Lol thanks for the reviews enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own kickin it or can we dance by the vamps (lol them!)**

**Kim's POV**  
Its been 2 days since I've seen Jack. Whenever I think about Jack I always have to remember Brody.

I went up to Nessa, who was playing with her Barbie dolls and asked "Hey Butterfly, would you like to go come with me to do some mother/daughter shopping?" "Yes!" she squealed. You see Nessa is quite mature for her age. She loved coming shopping with me, wearing in style fashion and raspberry lime iced tea.

As we arrived at the big mall I looked at my excited baby girl. "You ready to do some serious shopping girlie?" "lets do this" I laughed and grabbed her hand. We headed into Forever 21 first. As I searched through the aisles I came across this beautiful skirt. It was a navy blue with white birds, now all I need a top, then Nessa comes out with a perfect top it was white with a super cute peter pan lace collar. As I tried it on I noticed this would perfect for a date with Jack... I mean Brody.

Speaking of the devil as I walked out of the store, skirt and top in hand, I see Jack signing autographs. Nessa started poking my arm "Mum can we go and see Jackie? Pwease!" she gave that famous Brewer pout that could make anyone give into anything. I grabbed Nessa's hand and lined up to visit the demon.

It turns out that we were the last people for the day. We approached the table and as soon as Jack saw who it was he came in front of the table and Nessa went and ran into his arms. He gave her a kiss and put her down. "Hey Ness what's up?" "I'm shopping with Mummy" she giggled. "Hey superstar' I said. "Hey Cherryblossom" he said with a smirk. I was shocked, no one has ever called me that since Jack and I broke up. He called me that because we had our first kiss under a Cherry blossom tree. This was before I was supposed to go to the Otai academy but I decided to come back after 2 weeks because I missed everyone to much.

"So what are you guys doing to night?" jack asked. "Well Milton and Eddie's girls Vicki and Laeticia are taking Miss Nessa over here for a grown-up girl's day complete with sleepover." I said as I looked at my excited butterfly. Jack gave me a concerned look and said "aren't they a little young." I laughed and said "they're 10, Julie and Grace got pregnant before me, only difference is that their dads..." I just realized what I was about to admit.

**Jack's POV**  
What was the difference between Laeticia and Vickis dads to Nessa's dad? I decided to brush it off. "Anyways Kim do you want to go out to dinner tonight... as friends?" She looked at Nessa and put on a cheesy smile and said "Sure I'd like that." I gave her my signature Brewer smile and said "Great pick you up at 7." I smiled and walked away. Jack Brewer shoots and scores.

**Vicki's POV**  
My dad Milton and my mum Julie were freaking out. The words I heard were "tell him, jack, nessa and Kim" I decided to ask them. I knocked on Mums door. I heard mum open up the door and I just blurted it out "Who's Nessa's Dad?" I'm 4 years older then Nessa and I know that Kim was 18 when she had Nessa and My mum and Grace had me and Teesh when they were 14. I know that they were young but I loved them all the same. Mum and Dad looked at each other then the doorbell rang. As it rang I got a kik message from Teesh saying 'Im here, open the door. xx :*' I ran down stairs and gave Teesh a hug. Teesha and I are like sisters and when we were little Teesh, Nik my twin brother and I were inseparable. We still kinda are, but as time went on Nik became more interested in video games and us girls became more interested in our nails and shopping.

Teesh and I went upstairs to my mum and dads room so that they could tell us about Nessa's dad. "So you want tp hear about Nessa's dad" my dad asked. We nodded and they started the story. Once they finished Teesh said "Vix we need urgent gossip and mani session!" I nodded and we ran upstairs.

Soon later we heard the doorbell knowing it was our littlest friend Miss Nessa. We ran downstairs and gave her a big bear hug. We love fussing with Nessa and now we have a secret to keep from her. We took her upstairs and started our girls night.

**Kim's POV**  
Once I dropped off Nessa I went back to my house to get ready for my date with Jack. For some reason I put a lot of effort into my appearance. I wore the outfit I bought before and I did a my makeup including winged eyeliner and hot pink lipstick. I curled my hair and put it in a lace braid. I took a look in the mirror and did a twirl. I thought I looked good now it was time to bond with Mr Brewer.

**Jacks POV**  
At around 7 I came and knocked on Kim's door and she came out looking like an angel. "Jack, jack!" I found Kim trying to wake me from my daydream. She stood at me and bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. She did the exact same thing when we were dating. "You look gorgeous, shall we go?" I asked. She simply nodded and we headed off to this really nice restaurant called 'The Green House'. It was a fancy vintage restaurant and a place I thought Kim would appreciate. We sat down and started catching up on the 6 years we've been apart. For entree we both ordered 'fried squid with a light salad'. It was quite nice then for main we had 'steak with chips and a red wine jue'. That was amazing and to top it off Kim convinced me to have 'chocolate covered strawberrys with cream' and it was worth it.

While we were having dinner I decided to ask her how see met Brody

_Flashback_  
_An 18 year old Kim sat on the school stairs crying because Nessa's dad (aka Jack) had just left. Then Brody came and sat down next to her. He started to comfort her and helped her build up her confidence over the years. Eventually once Nessa was born he asked her out on a date and after 5 years he proposed to her:_

_"Kim I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor and marry me?" Kim held her breath. She was gonna say yes but then her my mind trailed back to Jack. "Look Brody I'm honored but I want to think first about the effect on Nessa and stuff. Could I have like 4 months?" Kim asked. Brody smiled and nodded._

"That's where we are now. But my 4 months are almost over". I went to respond when I heard

**_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_**

When Kim picked up her phone I saw her face turn very pale. "What's wrong?" I asked. "There was a mass shooting at Seaford Mall and Vicki, Teesh and Nessa got shot and are in hospital." she whispered. I didn't reply I just grabbed hand and we ran to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hospital Issues**

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Is block and issues at school Maybe?!**_

_**Anyways this is chapter 6 and as a sorry present I have written a kick one-shot which I will post by Wednesday (So keep an eye out!).**_

_**Also please comment! Remember you can still comment even if you don I beg you! I want to reach at least 25 reviews so yea**_

**_Can you also spread the news about this story?! It has reached 2,956 views! Like what! I love you guys so much and just that number is encouragement to keep going!_**

**_Hope You Enjoy_**

_**Love B xx**_

**Kim POV**

As soon as we reach the hospital I run up to the front desk. They say that Miss Crawford, Miss Krupnick and Miss Jones are not taking visitors and I go to attack her when I fell a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me down.

As soon as I started melting into Jack's arms I had to remember Brody. I wiggle out of his arms and start pacing around then I come face to face with a mirror. I screeched at the sight of myself. My nose was red, my eyes were puffy, I had mascara running down my face, I looked like a dead raccoon!

As if Jack could read my mind he stated "Your as beautiful as always." Even though he was super kind I had to remember "Jack, remember. I'm taken" he hung his head down and took a seat. I wish I could go cuddle in his lap but that would be very very wrong.

Shortly we meet up with Julie and Grace who were in the same state as me and a very sad Mika, Jerry, Milton and Eddie. "Party for Vanessa Crawford, Vicki Krupnick and Laeticia Jones".

We ran up to the nurse as she started to tell us the details. "Vanessa is a stable condition. But unfortunately Laeticia and Vicki are not so much. You see when the terrorists were shooting the older girls ran in front of Nessa so she only suffered minor problems." All the ladies started balling their eyes out.

"All 3 girls are in Room 524. You may see them" we all left.

**Laeticia POV**

I woke up to an ugly, white, plain room an a painful burning sensation in my lower stomach. I turned to my left and I found that Vix was thinking the same thing.

As my eyes scan the room I find machines that make really annoying beeping noises and it stinks of medication. It kind of reminds me of a hospital. I try and rack my brain to think of a reason why I may be in a hospital. As soon as I remember and go to speak to Vix Mum, Dad, Aunty Julie, Aunty Mika, Aunty Kim, Uncle Milton, Uncle Jerry and Jack barge into our room. The mums look like they have been crying for hours, and the dads look heartbroken.

My first request after all the hugs, balloons and kisses is that all of our beds get pushed together. So our parents call in the nurse who soon came in dragging a sleeping Nessa, causing Kim to cry.

The first thing they ask for is an explanation, which I guess is well deserved.

_Flashback:_

_Laeticia and Vicki were shopping in Forever 21 while Nessa picked out some bathing suits for the older girls to try on. When they were finished, they lined up at boost juice to buy a juice when they heard screaming. 3 men with guns ran up and aimed them at Nessa. All of a sudden they pulled the trigger but the bullets went into Laeticia and Vicki not Nessa._

Mum asked "why did you take the bullet?". I just shrugged and Vix said "we kind of felt a responsibility for her. Speaking of Nessa is she ok?" They all nodded and we asked what was wrong with us. Apparently we were both shot in the lower stomach and Vix had also been shot in the lower leg but we would be out of hospital in two weeks and Vix would be in a wheelchair for a total of 7 weeks, starting tomorrow. Nessa however was going home in three days so Kim was relieved.

The parents stayed until it was time for dinner then they left. After dinner us three girls chatted about boys (turns out Nessa has a crush on a boy called Nate. Tots Adorbs!), clothes and how we can make Vix's wheelchair look super cute. We then turned on the tv which opened up to Nessa's favorite movie Bratz. Vix and I secretly loved this movie too. Shortly we all fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7: Bonding **

**Jack POV **

2 weeks later... Well, I spent the last two weeks looking after Kim and Nessa. It was so cute watching her grow in confidence, back to her usual, cocky self. I decided to spend the day doing some fixes around the house.

I was outside mending the gate when I saw Nessa doing her usual spy business. I heard her say "he is breaking or mending the Brewer's front gate. His status is currently." I decided to mess with her a bit "Or maybe he was searching for a tunnel to a land only he knew about?" and I ran up to her attached her with hugs. She started laughing uncontrollably and gave me a big kiss on my cheek. Her dad was one lucky guy. "What are you doing" asked Nessa. I chuckled and said "Just some chores". She gave me puppy dog eyes, which looked very familiar, and asked "can I join you?" I laughed and nodded my head. I took her hand in mine and we walked to the kitchen where I needed to find the gas stove. I grabbed my tools and got ready to start the job.

I was fixing and Nessa was handing me tools while we chatted. "So what hobbies do you like?" I asked. "Well, Mum calls me 'little fashionista' but I also karate and cheer". Wow she was just like Kim. "Really, I did karate to! What belt are you? I'm the same as your mum." "I'm a yellow belt" I'm very impressed. "Maybe later today I could show moves?" She smiled and nodded. We continued to chat about our lives and what Nessa what's to be when she's older when she asked me "Do you know anything about my dad?" I was kind of stunned by this question.

I decided to give her all the information I knew, so I started from the beginning. "Well, you know how your mum's dating Brody" her face scrunched up in a yuck expression "your mum and I used to date as well" her face lit up like Christmas tree. "But I was a stupid idiot and broke her heart. So I think your dad would be someone she dated after me." Nessa nodded like Dr. Phil and said "You know, after the movie premiere mum was crying about you. I didn't hear the full conversation though. Pop took me out for ice-cream." I nodded but inside my head I was wondering why Kim was crying, she used to never like to show weakness. Maybe she has changed… a lot.

So we continued to talk to lunch. "Ok, how about cheese sandwiches for lunch?" I asked. "Yep, but I love cheese sandwiches with jam." I was shocked "me too, I thought I was the only crazy one!" she giggled and said "Mum says its nasty" I chuckled "She always hated my taste buds!"

**Nessa POV**

Okay, so I have spent the day with Jack and he's awesome! Why can't mum like jack instead of Brody! He tells funny jokes, taught me some karate and has the same flavours as me. Jack started to ask me more questions and I kept answering them. After like 5 questions his face went from normal to very confused.

**Jack POV **

I think I'm finally connecting the dots. I'm an idiot! The smirk, the cockiness, the puppy-dog eyes the pallet, the awesome karate skills. All I had to do was ask one question "How old are you?" She smiled and said "6 years old" It all makes sense now. How could she? A minute later Kim came to pick up Nessa and...

**Kim POV **

Today I decided to have a pamper day because as a single mum it can be hard to get a day to yourself. So today I went to the spa and got a facial, mani-pedi, massage, teeth whitening and I got my waxing done. I bought 3 new outfits, complete with new shoes and splurged on some new perfume.

So I came home feeling drag and good. I roamed around looking for Ness but I could find her anywhere. I started to panic and ran into thr kitchen where dad was making a cup of coffee,". "Hello Poppet". "Hi dad, do you know where Nessa is?" "Ah Jack called and Nessa spent the day at the Brewers house." I was both relieved and very anxious when I walked to the Brewer's house.

Since it was next door it wasn't a super long stroll. As I reached the house I was met with a very pissed of Jack. Nessa ran to me and yelled "Mummy, I have so much to tell you." I laughed and said "Why don't you run home, while I talk to Jack a bit?" she nodded and sprinted home. "Thank you for -" but I was interrupted by the sight of a tear running down his face. "Where you ever going to tell me?" It took me a while to realize what he was talking about but when I did we we both broke down in tears. "Get in my car ok?" jack whispered and I nodded and followed him.


End file.
